1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with board games of the type in which each player progresses toward a goal, the attaining of the goal by one player ending the same and establishing that player as the winner. Distinguishing this game and game apparatus from others is that the players use erasable coloring implements to temporarily color the game board as the game progresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games of various types are well known. Board games in which dice are rolled or in which cards bearing questions that must, be correctly answered and which thus dictate a player's progress toward attaining the goal of the game are also known. Names of such games of this type include MONOPOLY, CLUE, RISK, CHUTES AND LADDERS. These games all utilize game boards that are pre-printed in color on a paper-like material, thereby not offering freedom for the expression of a player's creativity.